gosuversefandomcom-20200214-history
Martial Arts
Martial arts dominates the Gosu world with many (고수, gosu), of all levels of power, using different styles. While outer ki and inner ki both exist, inner ki is a major part of a martial artist's strength. It has been noted that in the hands of a gosu with great inner ki, even a dead leaf can become a weapon that can pierce iron plates.Chapter 18 Despite this, outer ki fist arts can also be quite formidable. The bodies of martial artists (and regular humans) have various important points on the body that determine ki output as well as one's mortality. There are twelve ki veins and eight erratic ki passages which are joined by the regular flow of one's ki.Chapter 50 As well as that, a person has nine fatal points. If these fatal points are disrupted and a person continues using their martial arts, these fatal points will burst causing a ki overload and ultimately death.Chapter 49 Martial artists also have eight extra meridians on their body that, if opened correctly, boost the gosu's inner ki levels.Chapter 74 Diamond Body A martial artist from Hadong named Dang Gwe claimed he had reached a level of " " (금강불괴, Geumgangbulgoe).Chapter 1 Although it ended up turning out that this was a lie, Gang Ryong stated that those of the "Diamond Body" level could pick themselves out of a mountain of rubble after taking the Evil Negating Palmstrike, given a few hours to recover. Divine Heavenly Destruction Techniques The Twelve Divine Heavenly Destruction Techniques (파천십이신공 (破天十二神攻), Pacheonsib-ishingong) are a set of a martial arts techniques that constitute a style developed by Dokgo Ryong, the Heavenly Destroyer. According to Gang Ryong, no-one can take a Divine Heavenly Destruction Technique head on and live; however, Sa Paecheon, even whilst nursing internal injuries, took half of them from the Heavenly Destroyer himself and survived.Chapter 76 *'Heavenly Destruction, Dark Wheel Strike' *'Heavenly Destruction, Dark Wind Wall' **'Two Wheel, Dark Wheel Strike Ultimate: Abyssal Void' *'Heavenly Destruction, Eagle Talon Cleave' *'Heavenly Destruction, Evil Negating Palmstrike' *'Heavenly Destruction, Five Ring Palmstrike' *'Heavenly Destruction, Pulverising Strike' *'Heavenly Destruction, Radiant Wheel Strike' *'Heavenly Destruction, Shattering Thrust Palm' *'Heavenly Destruction, Space Sundering Palmstrike' *'Heavenly Destruction, Thunder Hawk Strike' *'Heavenly Destruction Secret Blood Technique, Extra Meridian Resonance' The Divine Heavenly Destruction Techniques can be chained: *'Heavenly Destruction Chained Technique, Two Wheels of Devastation' Doh Family Spear Style The Doh Family Spear Style (도가창법, "Doh-gah-chang- p") is a renowned style of spearmanship used by members of the Doh Family of the Pungjin Sect. The Iron Lion is a master of said techniques. *'Doh Family's Flame Spear, the 13th Move: Empyrean Annihilation' *'Pungjin Cross Slash' *'Pungjin Spiral Dance' *'Storm Slash' Flying Flash Sword The Soseondang's Flying Flash Sword (소선당의 선광비검, Soseondang-ui Seongwangbigeom) is a powerful style of swordsmanship that was passed down the Soseondang Clan. The Soseondang Clan existed near the Yunnan Castle and over generations they pursued the "ultimate understanding" of the sword rather than fame or honour.Chapter 13 As a result, masters of the style are able to move at nigh untraceable speeds and slice through sturdy walls, boulders and trees as easy as a knife through butter. The swordsmanship of Soh Cheongwon the One Sword, the late 5th Clan Master of the Soseondang, was so swift and sublime that even renowned martial artists could barely follow his movements with their eyes. The current successor of the Flying Flash Sword style is the Rosy-Cheeked Sword Fiend, Soh Jinhong, a person who does not actually share any blood with the previous successor, Soh Cheongwon.Chapter 15 Iron Shattering Fist Iron Shattering Fist (철쇄권 (鐵碎拳), Cheolswaegwon) is a martial art used by Dang Gan. It seems to involve powerful strikes. *'Blazing Iron Shattering Thrust' Life Drain techniques The Life Drain techniques (흡성대법, Heubseongdaebeob) is a bizarre and remarkably unique martial arts style that involves the draining of ki and life energy from targets. It is a truly enigmatic art that, once mastered, enables its user to harmonise with the ki of natural elements (such as plants and rocks) and utilise their power as one pleases; retracing the martial art's origins, the Life Drain techniques are more like a Sage Art or Taoist Art than a martial art.Chapter 101 The art requires a special physical constitution to be able to be learned and, in the days of the old murim, was taught under great secrecy.Chapter 98 *'Wraith Execution' Welkin Lightning The Welkin Lightning (천뢰 (天雷), Cheonloe) techniques are a series of martial arts techniques utilised by Sa Paecheon, the Devil of the Venom Hands. The strength of these techniques is enough that they can clash evenly with the Divine Heavenly Destruction Techniques utilised by both the Heavenly Destroyer and his disciple. *'Welkin Lightning, Blood Death Palm' *'Welkin Lightning, Demonic Rings' **'Welkin Lightning, Demonic Rings: Berserker Lightning' **'Welkin Lightning, Demonic Rings: Firmament Incineration' *'Welkin Lightning, Five Fold Palmstrike' Unclassified Techniques These are martial arts techniques that are not specifically linked to any particular martial arts style. *'Flame Wall' Notes & Trivia *The term "gosu" refers to someone who is highly skilled in a particular field. In the context of the Gosu, it refers to a martial arts master. *Gosu are said to have stepping and running techniques, so much so that they don't even leave footprints when they walk on snow.Chapter 3 *LINE's translation of Diamond Body, "Vajra Body" refers to Vajra, a Sanskrit word that means both diamond and thunderbolt. *'Tae-eum' (태음, taeeum) or metastatic bone body (환골지체, hwangoljiche), is a rare physiological condition that causes the flow of ki that connects various ki points in the body to be reversed in comparison to regular people. As such, those with the condition have bodies that are not suited to performing martial arts techniques that utilise inner ki manipulation; those that persistently use inner ki techniques will cause their ki to flow in reverse, which causes the ki backflow to become entangled thus resulting in severe internal damage. *High-level gosu that possess enormous ki levels and have attained enlightenment may undergo "Metamorphosis" (환골탈태 (換骨奪胎), Hwangol taltae; "Corporal Reconstruction"). This refers to a transformation that completely restructures their body, as well as their core, expunging all bodily impurities and turning the body into a perfect medium for ki manipulation. This results in a perfect martial artist with a flawless appearance. References Navigation Category:Martial Arts techniques Category:Content